Not How Love Works
by SabrinaTeenagedB
Summary: Small little short story, 2 chapters only, about our favourite little awkward squintern/apprentice/athropologist... Zack Addy! ZAxOC
1. Chapter 1

3

Angela Montenegro sighed sadly as she stared at her newest piece of artwork that lay calmly in front of her. The usually up-beat artist shook her head slightly, making her curly, dark brown locks swish on her head. Her thin hands traced the charcoal picture, admiring her work like only an artist can. Her eyes followed the lines, making sure they were in the perfect place.

Angela smiled sadly, "Why must they act like they don't see it?"

Sighing once more, she put her sketchbook on the coffee table in front of her and stood up from the comfy leather couch. After adjusting her clothes slightly, she walked out of her office and down to the main lab. Where she knew there was an investigation seeking her expertise.

As the picture lay on the table facing upwards, the faces of Zachary (Zack) Addy and Allison James stared lovingly into each other eyes. The love was there, so was the passion and definitely the want. Their hands were touching slightly, a test tube held between them. Anyone who worked at the Jeffersonian would be able to recognize the background, for in fact it was the lab. The picture itself was beautiful, but what the artist admired the most about it, was the fact that it was a real picture of what she had witnessed less than two months ago.

3

Allison James sighed as she stared around the entrance in front of her. It was big, and that was what scared the twenty year old. Because, if the entrance was this big, how big was the rest of this place? She was going to get lost within the first five minutes! There were many people walking around, yet all ignored her when she tried to ask them where Dr. Brennan's office was. Running a hand through her golden blonde hair, Allison turned around, only to bump into a hard chest.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Allison's voice rang out as she looked up at the man.

The man, who was definitely in his mid to late thirties, sighed as if this happened to him a lot... which it did in this lab. "No, it's alright Miss..." He trailed off when he realised he didn't know who she was.

"James, Hilary James." She paused as she held her hand out towards him, "That sounded so James Bond."

He chuckled; maybe this was a normal person who was lost, and not a squint. "Nice to meet you 'James, Hilary James'. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth." He shook her hand.

"Well mister 'Special Agent Seeley Booth', you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Dr. Temperance Brennan." She smiled widely, flashing her straight white teeth, at the slightly annoyed face he pulled.

He gestured for her to follow him, "Unfortunately, I would."

He led her down an incredibly long corridor, which lead into a very big, and very bright, room. A room that was unmistakably a lab. With the autopsy tables, computer and the mass-spectrometer in the corner, it was a great looking lab.

Allison's deep blue eyes, stared around in wonder. Booth chuckled quietly at the girl he had known for less than ten minutes. She was different than all of the people here and different than a lot of people all together. Her tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes stood out greatly from the pale, pasty people scampering around her, looking like they were trying not to catch Booth's attention. But the fact she was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain yellow top, a long black cardigan and a pair of yellow converse stood out also.

Allison finally got the ability to speak again, even if it was slightly breathy. "This place is freaking awesome!"

"Why thank you, sweetie." A kind, teasing female voice rang out from behind Allison. She whipped around to see a beautiful dark haired woman holding a sketchpad. She wore lovely clothes and a kind smile.

"Angela!" Booth smiled awkwardly, "Where's Bones?"

"I am right here... And stop calling me 'Bones'!" A strict, yet soft, female voice said from behind the three of them. The voice was coming from none other than Temperance Brennan, a fine anthropologist and author. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled around her pale face, making her green eyes pop out. Her green top and brown pants were plain, covered by a long brown coat. "Can we get to the crime scene fast? I'm meant to be getting a new assistant today, so we need to be back a soon as possible."

"Uh, actually, I'm right here! I'm Allison James!" Allison smiled brightly at her as she waved energetically.

Angela Montenegro's smile widened, "You're the new intern? Wow, you'll definitely brighten this place up!" She sized Allison up, golden blonde hair, with slight caramel highlights, that were natural. Her smiled was dazzling, it showed her perfectly straight white teeth off. Her eyes to normal people looked just blue, but to Angela, an artist, she could see the green and silver flecks in them around the iris. Her outfit looked like it fit her perky personality perfectly, yet it was completely comfortable. Angela thought she looked like she was Zack's age.

Angela also thought they would look adorable together... But then again she was still trying to get Temperance and Seeley together.

"Aww! Thank you for that complement! And yes, I will brighten this place up metaphorically, because if I did that literally our eyes would burn from the brightness!" Allison giggled like she was six again. Which made Booth chuckle once more, she was hilarious to him.

They all heard sudden footsteps coming over to the small group. "Hey, who's this? The new intern?" Allison's saw a guy slip his arm around Angela's waist. The guy had hair that was curly, but short. His eyes were a grey colour, which peered curiously at her.

"Yes, this is my new assistant," Dr. Brennan quickly looked at her watch. "I'd love to show you around, but we have a crime scene to get to work on." Brennan quickly fell into pace with Booth, who had already started to walk back down the corridor, "Get Zack to show her around!"

With that they were gone and out of sight.

"Who's Zack?" Allison asked the couple in front of her curiously.

They shared a small knowing look that read 'here we go'. "Zack Addy is another intern, he's Brennan's assistant." The guy said, "I'm Jack Hodgins by the way."

Allison waved energetically and Angela noted she didn't seem very shy. At least not yet anyway.

"Zack doesn't really know much about social skills, sweetie." Angela smiled, "He'll probably correct you a lot... Actually he **will** correct you a lot." She said as an after thought.

"He's just not very social, but he's funny, sometimes." Hodgins said smirking.

"Are you talking about me again?" A curious, yet slightly un-emotional, voice asked, making the three of them jump.

"Dude!" Hodgins shouted, "When did you get so sneaky?!"

"... I do not understand the question."

Allison turned around and looked at the man behind her. He was definitely her age, a mop of brown hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and he was pale. He looked like any other nerd, yet there was something about the way he stared at her curiously, that made her heart beat skip.

Suddenly Allison didn't feel as confident as she did five minutes ago.

"Who are you?" Zack asked without removing his gaze from her eyes. _Interesting_, he thought,_ her cheeks are red_. And in fact they were. Allison was blushing.

"I'm Allison James, the new intern." Allison pulled her gaze away from the strangely adorable guy in front of her to look at Angela. "What's the time Angela?"

Angela, who was smirking slightly at the blushing girl in front of her, replied, "12:32."

Allison blinked and the heat slowly reduced from her cheeks. "Already?" She flipped out her phone and looked at her inbox to find and unread message reading; _Meet me at Kings Castle Thai Restaurant, 1:00_. "I'm sorry but when is lunch break?"

"Now and up until 2:00." Hodgins replied.

Allison tucked her phone in her pocket and smiled at them, blushing pink when she got a small smile back from Zack. "Well then, I'll see you at 2:00, I have to go meet my mother for lunch."

"Your mother?" Angela asked curiously.

Allison giggled, "She just got back from a dig in Egypt yesterday, archeologist." She started to walk down the hallway, "See you later!"

3

"Wasn't she pretty Zack?" Angela said slyly as the sat in their favourite diner having lunch.

"Who?"

Hodgins sighed irritably, "Allison you dipstick."

"Logically yes, she was pretty." Zack answered simply as he took a bite of his burger, "He eyes were perfectly center, as was her nose, mouth and cheekbones." He smiled a tiny bit as he thought of her red face, smiling shyly. "Quite aesthetically pleasing actually."

"Oh!" Angela smirked, "He likes her! He likes her! He really, really likes her!"

"Angela, babe, calm down." Hodgins whispered in her ear. "He's known her less than ten minutes. Hell, we've known her less than twenty minutes."

"Aw, fine." Angela pouted cutely and Hodgins kissed her lips sweetly.

Zack looked at them in mild disgust and confusion, "I don't get relationships." This of course caused Hodgins to burst out laughing.

3

"Hey mom!" Allison smiled while she hugged her mother. "So, how was the dig? Anything interesting?"

"Honey, it was amazing!" Her mother, Janice Kirkland, smiled at her daughter. "You'd think with all the digs that have been done there already, there would be nothing left, but you'd be completely wrong!"

Dr. Janice Kirkland was a very well respected archaeologist, as well as psychologist. She had a hard time gaining any work being from both professions, but became a profiler as well and studied Egyptian killings in particular.

Janice used to be married to Allison's father, David James, a charming and handsome man she met while on a dig in Greece. He moved there when he was younger, with his own single mother. They had a whirl wind romance while she was in Greece; they ended up getting married and divorced not even three days later. When Janice came home she found she was pregnant.

Janice was so pleased that Allison ended up being just like her. You know, except being an anthropologist instead of archaeologist. Allison also looks exactly like her mother, except she had David's eyes.

Allison knew her mother was in love with her father still. Even after twenty years, she was still in love with the man she met in her paradise. She knew her mother was slightly pained every time she looked into her daughters eyes, because she always saw the love of her life's own pair.

"Well today is my first day at the Jeffersonian, don't worry I'm on a lunch break!" Allison laughed at her mothers cross face, "I'm not skipping or anything! Don't worry mom!"

"Well, if you're on lunch break..." Janice said unsurely. "So, any cute guys there?" She asked changing the subject.

"For you or for me?" Allison teased. "Well there's Hodgins, but he's with Angela. Seeley Booth is ten years older than me, but he's so likes Dr. Brennan. I was there half an hour and I could tell that!"

"Really?" Her mother leaned forward in interest, while she was chewing some noodles. "Was it that obvious?"

"Definitely, for an FBI agent he's not very good at hiding his feelings." Allison nodded before shoving some food into her mouth.

Her mother gave her a look of disgust, but didn't bother to tell her to eat properly. It never works. "So, there were no single cute guys for you?"

Allison blushed at the thought of her fellow intern, Zack Addy. "Well..."

Janice gasped at the blush on her daughters face, "So there is someone?!" She was really excited; Allison hasn't had a serious boyfriend since she was fifteen. She was just so busy studying for her degree.

"Well he's just another intern like me, but he's so different." Allison paused trying to think of a way to explain him to her mother, who was also her best friend. "He's less social and from the ten minutes I was there, he doesn't get jokes much. He's basically lacking social skills, mom. Yet he entrances me. It's very odd, yet exhilarating!" Allison's pink cheeks pulled up, her lips forming into a smile at the thought of Zack. "He's pale, lanky and thin. He has a mop of brown hair on his head and his eyes are this amazing chocolaty brown colour."

Janice smiled at her daughter, explaining this man with her eyes half closed and a smile on her face. She knew this would not be the last time hearing about Zack Addy from her daughter.

And she was sure that her daughter will be happy.

3

Three weeks later Zack was doing something that he had never thought he would be doing, ever in his life. He was thinking about a girl.

When he was younger, Zack convinced himself that nothing would come between him and his dream of being an anthropologist. He told his mother that and when she laughed, telling him that he has yet to fall in love, he promised he never would.

But now Zack wasn't so sure. He had ignored the female population so far, but Allison was different.

She funny, smart, he actually understood what she was talking about. She was beautiful; she made him smile when her cheeks turned red and when she smiled shyly.

Zack was beginning to think he was going crazy. He couldn't think straight when he was working, because she was always there, distracting him from his work. He couldn't even begin to count the number of glass test tubes he's broken since she started working at the Jeffersonian.

Groaning, he threw the papers in his hands onto the lab table. He ran his hand threw his hair, "I'm going crazy." He looked into his micro-scope and found something interesting. "This is not from the victim." He picked up the small fiber that he found in a phalange, AKA finger, with a pair of tweezers.

"Watch ya' got Zack?"

The sound of Allison soft, teasing voice made Zack jump, nearly dropping the fiber. "A-Allison!" _Oh no_, he thought, _my cheeks are warm! Am I ill?!_

A small blush grazed her cheeks at the sight of Zack's own blush. "Did I frighten you?"

"Just a little. But while your here, could you identify this fiber?" Zack asked politely, changing the subject at the same time.

"Sure Zack!" Allison said excitedly, "Put it under here." She pointed to the big magnifying glass. "Interesting." Allison muttered to herself.

Zack was staring at her, he'll admit it. The way she was muttering to herself about the fiber was really fascinating. She got so into her work, and Zack got so into watching her, that they didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at them from above.

Actually make that four pairs of eyes.

Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were watching the two youngest members of their team.

"Aren't they adorable?" Angela sighed dreamily. "They'll have adorable babies."

Brennan gave her a look that said, 'what?' "Angela, they haven't even decided to go on a date yet, let alone have children. How could you possibly think about their children, when we have a murder?"

"It's pretty simple Bones, all she has to do is give us a face, then her job is done, she just decides to wait to find out what happens." Booth told Brennan as Angela nodded.

"That's true." Hodgins nodded, "So what's the deal with these two?" He asked pointing to the two interns on the first floor.

"Zack likes her, but he doesn't know what to do, because... c'mon, it's Zack." Booth said, "She likes him but because he's different from other guys, she doesn't know what to do."

Of course they were staring at him in wonder, "Dude that was so gay!" Hodgins laughed.

3


	2. Chapter 2

3

Allison was staring intently at the fiber her fellow intern (and crush) Zack Addy had given to her, "This is definitely maroon plaid, probably from one of those horrible plaid shirts guys wear."

Zack smiled slightly, "Thanks Allison, I'm going to go tell Dr. Brennan." He quickly sealed the fiber into an evidence bag, before taking it with him, off to tell Dr. Brennan about the fiber.

"God, you're so stupid Allison!" She muttered to herself. "You could have asked him then, but no, you got distracted by the stupid fiber! Why must I be a frigging nerd? Can't I just be a regular dork?" Allison looked down at her thin arm, where her watch was.

Or at least where it was meant to be.

Allison whipped around, looking for her old fashioned watch. It was a men's watch, it was black and was also the only thing she had left from her grandfather.

Her grandfather, Papa Kirkland, was a great man and he was a war hero. He was dearly loved by Allison's mother and grandmother. Papa Kirkland died tragically when Allison was 12 by lung cancer; he left her his favourite watch. Usually the watch was passed down father to son, generation by generation. But as he didn't have a son, he gave it to his grand-daughter, who acted a lot like a son.

Allison only ever took it off to shower and to sleep.

"This cannot be happening!" She cried, pulling her hair out, "Mom is totally going to frigging kill me! I have dinner with her tonight and if she see's it gone, I'm dead!" Allison muttered to herself.

So she decided to do the most sensible thing, retrace her steps.

It was sometime between her muttering "DEAD. D. E. A. D!" and tripping up, that Zack found her.

"God damn it! I might as well just die here on the floor!" Allison sighed as she lay on the floor, looking up at the glass roof, which she could see the stars through... _Wait! It's night time?_ She thought in panic. She struggled to get her phone free from her pocket, but when she did she saw she had a text from her mother.

_Sorry, honey! Can't make it 2day! Rain check!_

_Well then, she must have a date or she's researching for her next dig_, Allison thought. So Allison just laid there, not noticing her fellow intern staring at her in curiosity.

"What are you doing Allison?" Zack finally managed to say.

"Z-Zack, I-I didn't notice you there!" Allison stuttered while struggling to get to her feet. Zack thought he had to do something, which he did. Holding a test tube tight in one hand, he helped Allison up to her feet. "Thanks Zack." Allison smiled, trying to act like she wasn't majorly blushing at the fact he was touching her.

"I-It's okay Allison?" He answered, not really sure what to say.

This caused Allison to giggle in a very girly way. You know, when the guy a girl likes is being nervous and slightly awkward? Yep, that type of giggle.

"So what are you still doing here Allison? I thought you would have left for that dinner with your mom."

"How did you know about that?" Allison asked curiously.

Zack smiled sweetly at her, making her cheeks heat up even more, "You told me remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Allison said lamely. She giggled again, "She's busy tonight." She started walking back to the main lab, staring the search for her watch once more. "You wouldn't have happened to see my watch would you?" She asked Zack as she bent down, looking underneath the table.

"Uh, it might be, uh on the computer hard rive." Zack said, looking away politely from her butt, which was perfect and round and... _God damn it Zack, stop thinking that!_ He snapped at himself.

"Thanks Zack!" Allison smiled, strapping on her ugly, man watch that held so much sentimental value. "So why are you still here this late?"

"I'm always here this late." Zack said simply. "...Do you want to help me with a new experiment?" He said after an awkward minute of silence.

"Sure!" Allison smiled widely, making Zack's heart pound in his chest. "What type of experiment is it?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided yet." Zack said in an arrogant way, "What experiment to you want to do?"

Allison smirked as a thought ran across her mind. "Well what about an experiment about natural instincts?" Zack gave her a confused look, which made her smirk widen. "Come closer." He shrugged and did as she said.

And before he knew it, he was being kissed for the first time. After five seconds of wide-eyed surprise, his lids fluttered closed as he gingerly put his arm around her waist. Allison smiled into the kiss as she deepened it. The test tube that Zack was still holding slipped into Allison's hand, without them even noticing. Zack's tongue glided over her lip, making her giggle before letting him in. Their tongues joined together, making her let out a breathy sigh.

Allison was intoxicated on the scent of Zack and Zack was intoxicated on the scent of Allison. She was just losing herself in the moment, which is when she realised she was in love with this guy.

It wasn't just a crush. It was full on understanding-love-songs love.

Allison's hand was tangled in his hair as her other hand gripped his lab coat tightly, well as tightly as she could with a test tube also being in her hand.

Unfortunately, Zack came to the realisation as Allison did, but he was not as calm as her and pulled away from the kiss quickly, his eyes wide.

Allison's eyes stayed closed for a few more seconds before fluttering open. She slid her hand out of his hair, trailing it down to his chest, before she let go of him completely.

Her breathing was still taking a while to go back to normal. Allison's chest was rising and falling rapidly. She had never been kissed liked that before. It surprised her, as well as Angela, but they didn't know she had seen.

Zack cleared his throat, "I, uh, better get going..." He said quickly before turning away from her, trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Wait, Zack!" She called after him, "What about your test tube?" She asked, slightly waving it around. After all there was some sort of liquid in there.

Her quickly walked back over to her, and tried to snatch it out of her hands. Only he managed to catch her hand as well.

Their eyes locked once more, and Allison could see the confusion in his pair of milk chocolate orbs.

Zack was confused. Hell yeah. He had never been kissed, let alone like that! What did this mean? Did this change anything? Was it even a good kiss?

He felt a little embarrassed that he, for once, did not have the answers to these simple questions.

Allison's eyes went wide; _does he not like me like that?_ Now Allison felt like a prat, how could she just kiss him like that, without any warning even? "I'm sorry, Zack." She was apologizing without even thinking about it.

Before Zack could open his mouth, to ask what she was embarrassed for, she was gone. He sighed, his eyes held slight hurt by that statement; it was his first kiss ever, after all. His first kiss didn't matter to her. She had taken his first kiss without warning and then said "I'm sorry."

Zackary Addy let out a huff of air; he did not know he was even holding. "Congratulations Zack, look like you've been rejected. I guess I was right, no love for me."

But he doesn't know how love works.

3

Angela had drawn them before the kiss, during the kiss and also after the kiss. She had almost cried as Zack said that love was clearly not in his cards. She knew they were in love, even if they tried to hide it (all be it very badly).

Even Brennan could see it. I mean come on!

But Angela saw the glances they stole. Their love was overwhelming, so Angela decided to meddle with it.

A smirk went across her face at thought she had, yes that would be perfect.

3

Zack's eyes searched around Angela's office for, well Angela. He had received a text from her saying that she had an idea that might help the case the working.

It was the murder of a young girl, about 15, who had found something out about her father, so someone killed her, but not before sexually abusing her. It truly was sad.

"Hey Angela, are you here-" Allison's voice called through the dark room, only to stop when she saw Zack. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same." Zack said to her, but was really only wanted to take her hand, and then demanding to know what she was 'sorry' for.

Angela's voice came out of no-where, "I called you both here for a reason." Angela turned around in the spinning chair, "I know about what happened that night."

The pair exchanged a glance, "I have no idea about what you're talking about." They said in unison.

"Oh really?" Angela's eyebrow raised and she smirked, "Then what is this?" She clicked her button and her machine went on, the 3-D pictures played out like a movie.

"You saw?" Allison squeaked.

Angela nodded, "I also know that you're in love with each other. So you have two options here, either get together, or stop annoying everyone with your glances at each other. Okay?" Their heads were still facing the ground, "AM I CLEAR?"

They nodded their heads rapidly; Angela can be damn scary when she wants to and right now was one of those moments.

"Great!" She smiled, "I'll be downstairs if you need me then." Then Angela skipped out of the room.

Yes, she skipped out.

"What did you mean when you said 'I'm sorry'?" Zack obviously could not help himself any longer.

Allison's cheeks went red, "I kissed you, completely out of no-where; I practically assaulted you! And I'm sorry about it; I should not have let my emotions get the best of me like that!"

Zack slowly walked into her line of sight, from some where on her left. "That's the thing though, I liked it. So surely it cannot be assault."

There was an awkward silence where Allison thought, _why not? _"So, you love me?" Allison spoke, her eyes lighting up in a way that only a woman in love can.

Zack smiled slightly, "I have analyzed my feelings closely and have come to the conclusion that yes, I am in love with you." There was a pause, "Do you love me?" He asked tentatively, peeking out from behind his mop of hair.

Allison's smile grew, "I do." Then her face fell, "So, are we together?" She asked timidly.

"Only if you want to be," Was his response.

She looked up at him, through the veil that was her blonde hair, "I do."

He walked forward, lifting her chin up, he gently tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. She leaned into the warmth of his hand, "That's great because I do too." He said to her, smiling.

Zack was the person who started the kiss this time. And it was better than the first time.

But they would soon realise not as good as those to come.

3

Two years later there were church bells... coming from the stereo in the lab. There was clapping as Zack and Allison walked down the steps from the main lab.

Angela and Jack had tears in their eyes; they had been best man and maid of honor.

Allison's parents were there. Both of them. David had come to America in search for the woman who got away. Janice was delighted, and immediately showed him his daughter. There had been tears and hugs. Lots of them.

Booth and Brennan smiled at the happy couple. Brennan had Parker on her hip and Booth held their daughter, Joy. They had finally gotten together, much to the relief of, well everyone.

All of Zack's family were in the lab, making up most of the crowd. It's one big family.

Zack smiled down at his wife, and soon to be mother of their child. (But he doesn't know that yet.) "I love you Allison Addy," He whispered.

"I love you too Zack Addy," She smiled and they kissed gently, "Forever."

Because **that** is how love works.

3


End file.
